


Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: “Hey look, mistletoe!” Garth’s voice crowed over the crowd, so loud that Dean would have thought him drunk except that Garth was always boisterous, not booze needed. “You know that that means!” With combined trepidation and amusement, Dean looked around for the telltale spring, curious to see who the hapless individuals were that would bear the brunt of the Christmas party attendee’s well-meaning-but-still-mildly-problematic needling.(Spoilers: guess whose head the mistletoe is over...)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141
Collections: DAU Secret Santa 2020





	Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Dreym!!! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Joyous New Year, all that jazz!! You are a ray of sunshine, and your art always brings a smile to my face, and I'm really happy that I got the chance to write this for you. Sorry it's a little on the late side - here's your DAU secret santa fic!!

“Hey look, mistletoe!” Garth’s voice crowed over the crowd, so loud that Dean would have thought him drunk except that Garth was always boisterous, not booze needed. “You know that  _ that  _ means!” With combined trepidation and amusement, Dean looked around for the telltale spring, curious to see who the hapless individuals were that would bear the brunt of the Christmas party attendee’s well-meaning-but-still-mildly-problematic needling.

“Kiss!” A handful of speakers encouraged whoever the poor idiots were. 

Dean tried to follow their gaze - kinda off to his right? - but saw nothing but more people, some also looking for mistletoe, others focusing on schmoozing with their friends and ignoring the general proceedings.

“Kiss!” More people joined the chorus, glasses raised, flush-cheeked faces turned in his general direction.

Frowning, Dean looked to his left...and saw no mistletoe...looked to his right...and saw no mistletoe...and his stomach sank. At his side, Cas clutched his drink in both hands, eyes fixed on the rippling surface of the bubble-roiled Champaign.

“Kiss!” Most of the gathering was invested now, the chant gaining steam, and with growing horror, Dean looked up.

The mistletoe was directly over his head - over  _ their _ heads, his and Cas’.

“Kiss!”

This kind of shit was why Dean  _ loathed  _ mistletoe. 

“Kiss!”

Cause, full disclosure, utter honestly, he knew in his heart that if it was up to him he’d be delighted to kiss Cas into blissful oblivion, even in front of a room full of friends and strangers - and that was  _ really  _ saying something because Dean was PDA-averse in the extreme. 

“Kiss!”

But what Dean wanted was utterly irrelevant. 

“Kiss!”

Every tick of Cas’ body language made it clear that the last thing he wanted was to kiss Dean, and for his sake, Dean would repress his own desires. 

“Kiss!”

They’d known each other long enough for Dean to be sure his crush was one-sided, and that was fine.

“Kiss!”

The last thing he wanted was for Cas to be uncomfortable, for this to create a strain in their friendship.

“Kiss!”

And Dean resented that most of the people in the room were too tipsy to read the mood between him and Cas and realize that they were pushing, publicly and ludicrously, for Dean to ignore consent and have at.

“Kiss!”

Ironically, Garth  _ did  _ seem to realize, and he had the grace to look chagrined, but though he tried to raise his voice and divert attention to the canapes being passed by the party caterers, no one paid him any mind.

“Kiss!”

There were two sexy, luckless guys standing beneath the mistletoe, and while Dean didn’t know everyone in attendance, they all moved in the same social circles, which means they’d likely  _ all  _ noticed the miasma of unresolved sexual tension that Dean couldn’t shed no matter how hard he tried. 

“Kiss!”

“Dean…” Cas muttered, shifting uncomfortably, his shoulders hunching.

“Kiss!”

“S’ok, Cas,” Dean murmured. “You don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to. We’ll just…” Put on the spot, he tried to think of an escape plan and his mind went completely, utterly, stupidly blank.

“Kiss!”

“...but Dean…”

“Kiss!”

“Shh, it’s fine. Just follow my--”

“Kiss!”

“No, listen! What do you mean, nothing  _ I  _ don’t want to do?”

“Kiss!”

Caught off guard, Dean’s jaw dropped and he goggled at Cas.

“Kiss!”

“Answer me, Dean!”

“Kiss!”

Snapping his mouth shut, Dean licked his lips, started to form a word, and stalled, DOA, full stop, put him on ice cause he was done for.

“Kiss!”

“What do  _ you  _ want to do?” Cas demanded.

“Kiss!”

_ This is a trap, this is a trap, this is a trap...I mean, obviously it’s a trap, it’s fucking mistletoe...oh hell, what do I say now? What do I do? What does he expect? Fucking  _ Garth _ and his fucking  _ mistletoe _ and this fucking  _ party _ and these goddamn drunk  _ assholes _ and-- _

“Kiss!”

_ \--and ain’t it just my luck? Get the chance to kiss the dude I’ve been pining over for a year plus and it’s in, like, the only damn situation I can’t  _ possibly  _ say yes! And why is Cas looking at me like that? And did the light always make his eyes look so damn blue and was his hair always so perfectly dishevelled and were his shoulders always that broad and did I really think  _ he  _ was the uncertain one here? _

“Kiss!”

“What do you want, Dean?” repeated Cas, more gently, his gaze growing more intense by the moment.

“Kiss!”

“Honestly?” and hell if Dean’s voice didn’t sound like he’d had nothing to drink in a damn month, dry and raspy and hoarse.

“Kiss!”

“Always, please.”

“Kiss!”

“I, um…”

“Kiss!”

Dean swallowed.

“Kiss!”

Cas gave him an encouraging smile...or a discouraging frown?...or a terrified grimace? Dean was past being able to tell, but he  _ was  _ sure that Cas’ question was sincere, and that implied a fuckton of things Dean couldn’t process while the entire room was focused on them and the mistletoe was overhead and his heart was trying to somersault straight out of his chest and, and, and…

“Kiss!”

...and Dean whooshed in a heartening breath...

“Kiss!”

...and Dean caught Cas’ eyes and got a wink in return that he really sorta kinda hoped was an invitation...

“Kiss!”

...and Dean dropped to one knee...

“Ki…” The audience shared an astonished gasp that had even the last few people desperately trying to ignore the kerfuffle turning to watch.

...and Dean took one of Cas’ hands gently, removing it from the side of the plastic Champaign cup and clasping it between his own.

The entire assembly held their breaths.

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean said...croaked, more like, but at least the words came out, and he’d managed to work a  _ little  _ moisture into his mouth.

“Yes, Dean?” prompted Cas.

“Is he gonna  _ propose _ ?” a messily drunk woman somewhere in the back of the crowd asked in a stage whisper. A chorus of  _ shhhhhs _ answered her, and, heart thumping to wake the damn dead, Dean waited until they fell silent.

“May I kiss you?” he asked into the quiet room.

“You may,” Cas allowed with a toothy grin.

_ Holy shit _ .

With a slow blink, Dean collected himself, inhaled, opened his eyes, and looked up at Cas. He saw no reservations there, no concession to peer pressure, just happiness and a pink flush of embarrassment. For the first time, Dean dared to consider for the merest moment...Cas might actually want this...Cas might actually want  _ Dean _ ...and Dean lowered his gaze reverentially, carefully drew Cas’ hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over his knuckles.

Their audience collectively  _ awwww _ ed, but Dean tuned them out so he could focus on Cas - the warmth of his flesh, the smoothness of his skin, the minute tremble shivering through his fingers, the slight twist of his thumb so that he could run it over the curve of Dean’s chin.

“Interesting,” Cas murmured.

Dean turned his hand and planted a second kiss on Cas’ palm. Cas didn’t draw back, didn’t flinch, didn’t resist, so Dean pushed his luck and kissed the pad of his thumb.

“Very interesting,” Cas repeated; Dean looked up to see him nodding, consideration obvious.

Dean had no idea what he was considering, and didn’t dare think about it, much less ask while the entire room listened with baited breath. With a final brush of his lips over Cas’ palm, he released Cas’ hand and rose.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said hoarsely.

A smattering of applause broke out in their audience…

...and then Cas swooped forward. The plastic cup clattered against the floor and chill liquid splashed Dean’s slacks. A startled exclamation came to Dean’s lips only to be cut off as Cas grabbed him, swung him into a dancer’s dip so suddenly that he nearly fell, and brought their mouths together with a wet  _ smack _ . Dean wasn’t sure if the sudden cacophony was the party goers losing their collective minds over Dean and Cas’ antics, or just the racing of his heart and the rushing of his blood in his ears, and he couldn’t be bothered to care. Cas supported him easily, powerfully, and moved their lips together like it was his damn job. Tongue teased at Dean’s lips, and he eagerly opened to allow Cas in. Their saliva mingled, savory sweet with a hint of alcohol astringence, and Dean was pretty sure that, for the first time, he had an inkling what the Magi were thinking as they headed toward Bethlehem because Dean was sure as  _ fuck  _ seeing some mighty bright stars.

_ That is, hands down, the most blasphemous thing I’ve ever thought. _

Cas leaned up, a toothy smile showing his perfect teeth, the fairy lights strung about the room glimmering in his gorgeous eyes.

_ Eh, what’s a little blasphemy between friends? _

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas murmured.

_...or more than friends? _

“The merriest,” agreed Dean, bemused. 

_...friends with benefits? _

“Oh, no, it’s definitely not that…not yet…”

_ Boyfriends?? _

“But it’s going to be?” Dean asked hopefully.

_ Please??? _

“I guarantee it,” vowed Cas, and sealed the promise with another kiss.

_ Hell yeah! Bring on the blasphemy... _


End file.
